1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-side cutting apparatus which cuts a book or the like on its top, bottom and side at the same time for finishing purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a three-side cutting apparatus has three cutter edges disposed in the form of a U in a conveyor line in the book binding process. The cutter edges receive a book, to be cut, automatically by means of the conveyor line and cut the book last at predetermined top, bottom and side sizes and feed it out.
Conventionally, in a top and bottom cutting device, the top and bottom and transverse sizes of a book are set by turning a buckle screw threadedly coupling a pair of cutter edges to adjust the distance between the pair of cutter edges while the distance is being measured using a scale.
In the position adjusting unit and aligning unit, knobs are turned so as to set the positions of the respective adjusting members by measuring the positions using a scale.
In the feed-in unit, the angle of a lever moved in conjunction with a pushing member for a book to be cut is adjusted to set the feed distance.
The feed distance determines the relative position of a book to be cut and the side cutter edge to thereby determine the transverse size of the book (an example of such three-side cutting apparatus is disclosed in a Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho 58-26799 (26799/1983).
However, such conventional three-side cutting apparatus has the problem that it takes much time for setting the position of the top and bottom cutter edges, and the sizes by the position adjusting unit and aligning unit.
In the feed-in unit, it is difficult to accurately recognize the relationship between the angle of the lever moved and the feed distance, so that setting of the angle of the lever moved and the recognition of the feed distance are repeated several times to obtain an accurate quantity of feed. Thus the operation is troublesome and time-consuming.